Sakura Oda
''Sakura redirects here. If you are looking for The Colour Heroes character with the same name, look for Sakura. Sakura Oda is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is the sole 11th generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a fanclub event in November 2011 alongside Yamaga Kanae. She is also a member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit ODATOMO. History Early Life Sakura Oda was born on March 12, 1999 in Zama, Kanagawa, Japan. On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello Pro Egg, alongside Yamaga Kanae, after failing the S/mileage second generation auditions. 2012 In January and February, Sakura participated in the Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku concerts (Funky-chan and Rock-chan) as a background dancer. On September 14, Sakura Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Sakura started her official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. On December 14, Sakura's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be Lavender. 2013 On April 11, Oda officially started blogging in the 10th Generation Members' blog. On August 22, Sakura had her own solo fan club event titled ~Sakura no Shirabe~. On November 14, she had another solo fan club event titled ~Sakura no Shirabe 2~. 2014 On March 13, she had a birthday event to celebrate her 15 years called Oda Sakura Birthday Event 2014 ~Sakura no Shirabe 3~. It had two performances at the Tokyo FM Hall. The same day, it was announced that Sakura would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit called ODATOMO. Sakura participated in her first ever stage play called "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" as the character Sylvatica in June. Her solo performance was the opening musical act for the play. On July 5, Sakura had a fan club even called "Sakura's no Shirabe 3.5". In this event she challenged herself by singing more difficult songs outside of Hello! Project, including a partial English cover of "Let it Go". 2018 On August 16, the music video for Horiuchi Takao's August 22 single "Minna Shounen Datta" was uploaded on YouTube, featuring Oda, fellow Morning Musume Member Mizuki Fukumura, ANGERME Leader Wada Ayaka, ANGERME Member Kamikokuyo Moe, Juice=Juice Leader Miyazaki Yuka, Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin and Juice=Juice member Uemura Akari who all sing as chorus. 2019 On March 12, Oda released her third solo photobook, titled Sakura no Kisetsu.[10] On March 28, Oda celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '19 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 8~, featuring two shows at Shinagawa Stellar Ball. On July 10, it was announced that Oda was diagnosed with cervical degenerative disc disease by the doctor, after she experienced severe pain around her left shoulder blade the day before. Due to it requiring one month of treatment, Oda was absent from the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour from July 13 to August 3, as well as a "Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night" release event on July 15. She made her return on August 10 in Morning Musume '19's show at rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2019. Appearance She wears a lavender shirt, shorts and shoes. She has black hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * She was going to be the mother of Bubsy Bobcat in Chantel DuBois beats up Julie and gets grounded, however, that idea of a grounded series out of Bubsy was later dropped due to cyberbullying. * She was the third member to die in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * She voiced her own character in Pretty Cure All-Stars Haru no Carnival, as an owl-typed fairy. * Her official YouTube username is Oda11Official. * She shares the same name as The Colour Heroes member Sakura. Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:11th Generation Category:Light Purple Member Colour